


Gay Godfathers

by Chips2



Series: Falling [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Drunk Isak, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Hungover Isak, Jealous Isak, M/M, Too many Tuborgs, cuteness, plot references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chips2/pseuds/Chips2
Summary: A continuation of the Falling series.January 6th 2017.Isak and Even are invited to Eva's House Party before the new term starts.  This is their first time going out as a couple. #StressedIsak #DrunkIsak #JealousIsak





	Gay Godfathers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are glaring typos and errors. Won't be able to post again for about a week so thought I'd get this out today.
> 
> Also, thank you to those of you reading my Summer Love story. I'm really enjoying writing about EVAK away from the SKAM canon!
> 
> Warning- sex
> 
> x

** Friday, January 6 th 2017  **

**21.17**

We are standing outside Eva’s house and Isak pushes my hand off the doorbell before I have a chance to press it.

“Are you ready?” He asks.

I smile because he is overlaying his mood on me. He is the one who is terrified. A bag of nerves. The definition of ‘not ready’.

“Yes.” I take his hand in mine as the thumpa-thump of music from the party comes through the door. “Born ready... like-” I point at the door bell “-I was about to press the doorbell.”

“Cool. Yeah.” He nods vigorously. “Me too. I’m ready.”

He exhales.

I kiss him because he is amazing and because I wish I could make him realise that he has come such a long way. This is just one more step for him _._ One more step ‘out of the closet’. It’s a first for us. We are going to a party as a ‘we’. A couple. Boyfriends. And it’s been stressing him out.

He even called Eva earlier and asked, _‘Is Sara going to be there?’_

His face dropped when she replied. _‘Probably. EVERYONE is going to be there. It’s my New Year party.’_

“I’m not ready.” He confesses when our lips part. “Fuck.”

Our foreheads rest against each other.

“What are you scared of?”

He shrugs. “Dunno. That people will treat me differently.”

“Same.” But for different reasons. Isak is worried about the whole ‘coming out’ thing. I am thinking about how now everyone at Nissen knows that I am bipolar.  

“But I think we should stay. Face up to it. But if you're not ready yet, that's cool. We could go back to your place.” I circle my arm around his waist. “It would be so much more fun anyway.”

A smile creeps on his face.

“Fucking Friday.” I rub my nose against him.

“That’s not a thing.”

“It is though. I’m offended that you’ve forgotten.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” His cheeks go red.

“So then it’s a thing.”

He places his arms over my shoulders. Circles my neck.

“Okay. It’s a thing.” He smiles then frowns. “But no. Let’s do this first. Go to the party. Fuck it.”

“Fuck it.” I echo.

“Then you can come back to mine to, uh...” He presses his lips to mine. “... Fuck me.”

YES!!

YES!

SERIOUSLY. I FUCKING LOVE THIS GUY!

"What did you say?" I just want to hear him say those words again. So hot.

"Nothing."

 

“Say it again.” I press him to me.

“No.”

“Please.”

“Fuck me.”

Heart eyes emoji!

“Hashtag EVAK!!!”

Why Magnus?! Why have you picked this very moment to make your presence known? Shit was about to get real (sexy) between Isak and me. We turn to face his friends. Magnus’s hands are punching the air and holding open beer cans as he meanders in a less than a straight line up to us on Eva’s drive with Jonas and Mahdi by his side.

I lift my hand. “Guys!”

“Are we interrupting something?” Magnus asks as he pulls me into a hug, spilling beer on me. I rub the fluid off my arm.  

“No.” Isak mutters.

“We saw kissing.” Magnus raises an eyebrow.

Isak shakes his head.

“He’s obsessed with you.” Jonas states as we bro pat.

“Truth.” Mahdi fist pumps me.

“I’m not obsessed!” Magnus. “But, you know, it’s nice. The way you two are together.”

“He’s thinking about styling his hair like yours.” Mahdi says deadpan. “He has posters of you on his bedroom walls.”

I laugh and Isak’s face scrunches up.

“What?! No!” Magnus goes bright red.

Mahdi giggles. “Jk.”

 

“Ready to party?” Jonas passes me his beer.

I take a chug. “Yep.”

“Isak?” Mahdi asks.

Isak looks at me and smiles. “Yes. Let’s go.”

-:-:-:-

I like a good party and this one has all the right ingredients.

Music. On point.

Isak’s friends. A+.

Isak. Infinite emojis. Infinite emojis. Infinite emojis. Infinite emojis. Infinite emojis. Infinite emojis.

I take his hand as we weave through the crowd.

“Isak!” The guy who grabs his free arm when we have barely started crossing the living room is familiar but I can’t place him. “I’m so glad you are here!”

“Hi Bjørn.” 

Bjørn looks at us then at our joined hands. "I knew rumours were flying about but when I saw you hiding in the bathroom together I figured you were keeping things on the down low.”

Oh yeah. I remember him now. We had an awkward bathroom conversation a few weeks back. Isak’s Chemistry and Physics classmate.

“Huh?” Isak looks completely confused.

“So are you guys officially a couple?”

I look at Isak and he gives Bjørn a brief nod.

“Nice one. Congrats!”

He raises his beer bottle to us.

“Thanks?” Isak still looks perplexed.

“My boyfriend is over there.” Bjorn points to a short blond guy who is dancing like the world might end tomorrow. “He goes to _Berg_.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yeah. I know. I didn't tell anyone I was gay in school until really recently and it’s the first time I’ve brought him to a party. I guess I felt safer, like, when I realised I wasn't alone. So. Yeah.”

He nods.

I smile. “Cool.”

“You’re like Gay Godfathers.” Bjorn pushes up his glasses.

I laugh. “What?!”

Isak looks like he doesn’t know how to take that.

“Anyway, better get back to Lars before he embarrasses me… even more than he is now! See you around.”

He walks away and I turn to Isak,

“Gay Godfathers? What does that mean?”

Isak shakes his head. “Let’s get a drink.”                                                                       

He holds my hand tight. I am trying not to make a big deal of it but this PDA is progress. If he carries on like this we’ll be tonguing in the middle of this crowded room by the end of the night!

We hang out with the guys in a corner of the room watching the party go on around us. This is not normal for me. I am usually social. In the thick of it. The centre of a party. I like meeting new people and experiencing new things. Isak, on the other hand, prefers his comfort zone. Hanging out with his friends in places he loves, doing things he knows he likes.

That’s my mood right now. It’s how I know that I am not yet ‘level’.

I perch on a window ledge and pull Isak to me, back him up until he is between my legs; his head and back resting against me as we both look over the room. I rest my chin on his head and wrap my arms around him. Sniff his hair.

                              

Together we can face the world.

“Let’s dance.” I suggest.

“I don’t dance.” I can hear the smile in his voice.

“I have seen you dance. Cuddle group pregame.”

He grips my hand and intertwines our fingers. “That was shuffling on the spot.”

Can’t argue with that but I still loved it; his hips swaying, his head bopping, his arms useless by his side as he stared at me staring at him.

                   

The second year Cuddle group girl gang come over to say hi.

I slip out from behind Isak as soon as they reach us. “I need to take a leak.”

Isak looks at me curiously. “You went just before we came.”

Noora smiles. “You sound so domestic, Isak.”

“I need to go again.” I mumble. "Won't be long."

It’s Sana. She's the cause of my freak out. Now that I know who she is I get nervous when I see her, especially when Isak is nearby. It feels like any second she is going to shout about what happened between her brother, the rest of the _Bakka_ crew and me and it gives me palpitations.

-:-:-:-

As I come out of the toilet Vilde intercepts me.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” I give her a quick smile then try to sidestep her but she blocks me again.

“Um.” She touches my chest to stop me. “I wanted to speak with you.”

“Okaaaay.”

“Just then. You left because of me, right? You don’t like me.”

“That’s not true.”

“I don’t blame you if you hate me. I just wanted to say that I am really sorry.”

“For what?”

“You know.”

I shake my head.

“I heard about what happened to you when you were in _Bakka_ and I [told Isak a few weeks back](https://skamp3translated.tumblr.com/post/154221032772/thursday-81216-at-1025pm-translation-by-myself) because-”

I feel my heart beating quickly. “What did you tell him?”

“Just that you completely snapped and wrote tons of crazy things on the revue’s Facebook wall and stuff.” She looks like she is about to cry. “I’m sorry. I thought I was being a friend by giving him a head’s up. It’s not like I was telling him not to go out with you.”

“It’s fine.” I pull her into a hug.

“It’s not like I don’t think you are a nice person.”

“It’s cool, Vilde.” Shit. Why is someone crying on me at a party? “And I honestly didn’t leave because of you. I really did need the toilet.”

“Okay.”

“Did your source tell you that I also streaked naked across the school, painted graffiti in the auditorium and wrecked the revue.” ...Amongst other things I’m not proud of...

She wipes her tears. “You did?”

“Yeah." I wink. “Not such a good source, huh?”

“And you did that because you have bipolar?”

“The stripping part was for fun.”

“Really?”

“No!” Sheesh. “No.” Fucking hell. “Kidding." 

“Oh.” Vilde smiles. “Anyway, I thought you might like to know that Isak defended you. He put me in my place. Like, I know you know this already but he really cares about you.”

-:-:-:-

I am heading towards Isak when I am pushed from my course by drunken Magnus.

Will I ever return to my boyfriend?!

“Hey Even!” He whispers in my ear to be heard over the loud music. “I saw you talking to Vilde.”

“Yes.”

He steps back and whispers loud enough for anyone with two ears to hear him. “Your advice worked! I took desperate to a new level and now we’re together!”

“Congratulations.”

“Well maybe not together-together but we’ve hooked up.”

“Cool.”

“I mean we had sex. Together. Like a few times.”

“Got it. That’s great, man.”

He nods. Smug as hell. Reminds me of how I feel when Isak and I do it. Looking at Magnus is like looking in the mirror.

I pat his arm and try to get past him. He stops me.

“Can I ask for some advice?”

“Sure.”

“You know when you are doing it and you’re inside…”

Shit. Sex advice? Fuck me.

“Inside...?”

“You know… inside, inside… I guess for you guys it’s you know, inside the... you know… And you’re pumping away and it feels so fucking good and all you want to do is explode but you’ve just started and it’s too soon and she’s saying ‘don’t cum yet’ but that just makes you cum…”

“Um.”

_Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh._

Why is he asking me about this?! Why couldn’t he ask his friends? I am trying not to smile so I think of something terrible. A kitten being kicked.

“Or. Unless... Is Isak the one that does it to you?”

I stare at Magnus steadily. “Is that relevant?”

He cocks his head to one side.

“Right. No. I guess not.” He giggles. “So anyway, how do you… or he stop from cumming too soon?”

I think about it. Fuck but it can be hard sometimes and actually…

“Sometimes you both just want to get off and things get frantic and then BAM and it’s fucking amazing! Your bodies getting that release. And that’s okay.  But sometimes, if you want to take it slow and take your time…”

“Yes. That. Yes!”

“... think of a kitten getting kicked.”

“But I like kittens.”

“Exactly.”

“Oh. I get it. Cool. Can I ask you something else?”

Thank God we are interrupted by Vilde.

“Hi.” She looks between Magnus and me.

“Hi.”

“What are you talking about?”

Magnus’s eyes widen. “Nothing! Um. Yeah. Let’s get a drink. Yeah?”

She is all coy smiles. “Sure.”

“See you in a bit.” Magnus tells me and pulls Vilde away. He turns around to mouth. “Thanks.”

-:-:-:-

I didn’t think we would stay this long but we are well into the night. At this point we may as well see this party to the end.

Isak and the boys are drinking and playing video games in Eva’s bedroom. The boys are chill with me but at the same time I am aware that they are Isak’s friends and I am more ‘the boyfriend’ than ‘their new friend’ so I leave to give them some breathing space. I check out the main room and am accosted by the girl squad. They take me to the dance floor and pass me around. A shimmy with Noora. A running man with Chris. A bump and grind with Eva. An under the arm twirl with Sana.  The alcohol loosens me up. I give her a hesitant smile and the softness in her smile makes me know that she is not out to fuck me over.

At some point they get replaced by another group of girls. They seem nice enough and they tell me they kind of know Isak so I get dancing with them until we take a break together.

“By the way my name is Oline.” One of them says. “We are part of the dance group at school.”

“Even.”

“I know who you are! I’ve seen you around. I am in 3STA. Can I just say that you and Isak are so cute together?!”

“Thanks.” Okay. I mean we have literally done nothing different to any other couple here tonight but okay.

“We should totally hang out sometime!”

“Okay.” I am always game to make new friends but we have barely met. Do we even have anything in common?

“We’re totally thinking about going to Pride this year so it’d be great to go with you.”

Oh. Okay. I get it. I don’t want to judge but there is a whiff of fag hag about her. I remember that some girls behaved like this towards Anders and me when we were dating. They mean well but the ‘gay thing’ is what really fascinates them not who we really are as individuals.   

“Even!”

Isak saves me. He walks up to me while eyeing down the group of girls surrounding me. He pushes a couple of them aside to reach me and fists my hoodie with both hands.

“I’m drunk.” He pushes up against me.

“Yeah?”

He nods. His eyes _are_ heavy. He is swaying his hips. Bopping his head. The music has subconsciously claimed his body.

“Are you dancing?”

“No.” He bops his head some more. “Yes. Yes. Look at me dance.”

There is a collective ‘aw’ from the dance group.

I ignore them and smile at him. “I am.”

“What are you doing here?” He throws Oline an actual death look.

Is he jealous?

“Just talking to your friends.”

He stares at them. “I don’t really know them.”

Sting.

“I want you to dance with me.” He slurs.

“Yeah?”

His sway is more pronounced. “Um-hum.”

“Okay.” I take his hand and lead him away from the spectators/dance group. I wrap my arms around his waist and match his sways. “Slow dancing to a dance anthem.”

“Yep.”

I love the way he looks at me. Would he do this if he wasn’t so drunk?

“You left me.” He whispers against my lips.

“I was giving you a chance to hang out with your friends without your boyfriend cramping your style.”

“You don’t cramp my style. You… de-cramp my style. So.”

“Cute.”

“Thanks.” He sighs. “I am cute. Cuter than those girls.”

Another death glare in the general direction of the dance girls.

“Definitely.” I kiss him and he pulls away. “Don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not.” He sighs. “You’re hot and they are, like pretty and curvy and very femini-, femili- female-like and-”

“I like you.” Silly fool. “I love you.”

“I know.” He rests his arms over my shoulders.

“I don’t think you believe it.”

“I do. It’s them.”

“Them?”

“Have I told you I am drunk?”

“Um-hum. I am too a little.”

He presses his lips to mine. “Are people looking?”

We are staring at each other. “I don’t know. Don’t care.”

He smiles and sways and pulls me in again. Touches his mouth to mine. Again. Rushes his hands through my hair and deepens our kiss. Opens his mouth under the pressure of mine and lets our tongues dance. Until the music and noise fades.

Until all I feel is him.

-:-:-:-

We get to his place as quickly as we can.  Our outer clothes come off even quicker. There is no time for foreplay. I want to fuck him and he wants to me to fuck him too.

He says it too. Several times. At the party after he kissed me- ‘let’s go home so we can fuck’. In the cab home- ‘Promise me you’ll fuck me when we get home’, louder than I think he realised. And right now as he shoves me onto his bed- ‘Fuck me!’

I’m his human sex toy.

He grabs the condoms. Kisses me. Pulls on my cock. Nods when he is satisfied that it is hard. Slips the condom on it. Lubes himself up.  Pushes me into the bed again when I try to help. Traps my hands down.

“No.”

He uses me. But. I. Am. Not. Complaining. At. All.

He gets on top and tries to sit on me. Tries to guide my cock into him but it’s too tight a fit and he is too impatient. I love it but ass holes don’t work like that. They need coaxing and gentle persuasion to begin with.

So I feel him up. Run my hands over his eager skin. He purrs so I kiss him.

“No.” His cheeks are red. “Don’t want it slow today…”

So I slow it just enough to prep him. He may not want it slow but I don’t want to wreck him either. So I kiss him and relax him, press a lubed finger into him slowly. Rub him until it gets him moaning. Push another finger in until he gets inpatient again. Until he owns my cock, grabs it and rubs its head against his entrance. Until he slowly guides it in and his eyes fall closed.

He sits on me until he has me buried deep. And he stays like that. Feeling me fill him up. And he sighs and opens his eyes again. He looks at me and strokes his cock. He rises and falls and makes a feeble attempt of taking his t-shirt off but gives up.

I stroke up under it; feel the ripples of his abs as he rides me. His mouth is open. Slack jaw. He fucks himself over and over again on my dick. He gets onto his feet and gets more leverage. It’s full strokes now. He practically comes all the way off me before slapping himself down and taking all of me in him. Again and again and the noises he is making are filth. And he is hard as a rock; dick pointing to the stars.

And I love him.

I love him.

Everything about him.

He tightens himself around me as he milks my cock and it feels even snugger. It feels even more awesome.

Is that possible?

“Shit. Cramp.” He collapses on me. Straightens his right leg. Stretches it.

Fuck. I was so fucking close. I grab his hips. Grip his bum cheeks.

He leans over and kisses me. Beer kiss. Sloppy, loving kiss. I feel myself slip and slide in him as he adjusts his position. Like this, with him leaning over me, chest to chest, his cock trapped between our bodies, the work becomes mine. I roll my hips.

“Yes!” He gasps.

I hammer into him because it feels like nothing else in the world. The best sensation ever; covered by his heat and sounds. His weight. He does things to me that I didn’t think were possible. I know we are drunk but I still feel so totally connected to him. I feel like when we fuck it is more than just skin rubbing against skin.

It is more than the Biology and Chemistry Isak uses to explain it all: love as a chemical and physical reaction. It has to be more than that.

I cum so hard that I feel the earth shake. My breath is ripped from me. My heart stops and I cling to him. His feathery soothing alcohol-soaked kisses settle me and he sits up. He impales himself on me. Keeps me seated in his heat while he jerks off. His eyes go unfocused but he is looking at me.  

He grinds down on my cock and cums. I know I should close my eyes to avoid cum spraying in them but seeing Isak cum is up there with some of the most beautiful things in the world. I’ll take my chances.

He looks down at me when his final shudder leaves his body.

“I love you.”

I smile because he doesn’t throw the words ‘I love you’ around willy nilly.

“You’re drunk.” I say.

“But I still love you... a lot. More than anything.” He lazily runs a single finger through the cum that has pooled on my chest and licks that finger.

I sit up and feel myself slip out of him as I kiss him. I taste him.

“I love you more than anything too.”

We fall back into the bed and hug until we fall asleep.

-:-:-:-

** Saturday, January 7 th 2017  **

**11.11**

He is finally stirring. I have been up, showered, had something to eat, called mum and dad and waited for Isak to wake up.

I get up from his work desk and sit down next to him on the bed.

He pushes down the duvet from his face and opens an eye.

“Fuuuuuck!”

He closes it again.  You would think that he has been stabbed a thousand times if the pained look on his face is anything to go by.

“Hang over?” I ask innocently.

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I didn’t know you drank so much. I left you with your friends and this happened. Thank them!” I give him a gentle smile. “I’ve got water and pain meds. Open your mouth.”

He obeys, still with his eyes closed and I put two tablets on his tongue.

“Drink.”

He takes a sip and swallows.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Obviously.” He hides under the duvet again while holding his head.

“Come here.” His voice is muffled under the covers. “I need you.”

I crawl under them and join him in darkness.

He groans.

“What do you need?”

“Your attention.” He whispers.

“Done.”

“Okay. I just want to moan about things.”

“Like?”

“Like I feel sore everywhere.” He moans. “Head. Throat. Legs muscles... Bum.”

“Really? Bum? Sorry.”

“I’m kidding. I wasn’t too rough on you yesterday, was I?” He shuffles up closer to me and dares to open his eyes in the darkness of our… his bed.

“No. Are you kidding?” I kiss his nose. “I liked sex-crazed drunk Isak.”

“Ugh.” He bites his lower lip. “We kissed at the party. In front of everyone.”

“Yeah.”

He looks at me and the flicker of a smile appears on his lips.

“Gay Godfathers!” I say in an action hero voice.

He laughs and then winces. “Aw! Stop. My head!”

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing credit to Elli_skam. https://www.instagram.com/elli_skam/


End file.
